I Need You More Than You Need Me
by XOAnn13OX
Summary: A TysonXOC and KaiXOC story, which has been co-written with a good friend of mine VRedhead. Plot: Mr Dickinson has just announced the new tag-team line up for this years tournament, but Tyson and Kai disagree with the BBA's descision and decide to make their on own separate ways to discover their new tag-team partners. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

"Finally about time you call back Mr Dickinson!"

Playing with his round glasses some, the bald man then shifted his fingers attention towards the cord of the phone absent-mindedly.

"I'm sorry for taking so long Tyson, but have the results of the set up for the new BBA tournament."

Grinning over the other line, the current world champ jumped up and down on his feet a few times before speaking up. "Awesome! So I'm with Max then!?" He asked, already assuming that he would be with his blonde pal because he'd never had a issue with him. Though for some reason, Tyson felt uneasy judging by the uneasy sound of his managers voice on the other end of the phone.

"Er..about that Tyson... since the pairing was random...you didn't get Max."

"Oh." The champion mumbled in a slight disappointed tone. "So who is my lucky partner then?" He wasn't prepared to hear the next name that had came out of the ageing man's lips.

"You'll be with Kai Tyson!"

Though he had blinked, wondering why it had gone silent over the other end of the line. The poor thing had cringed when he had to pull the phone out of his ears to defend himself from the toe curling scream that came from Tyson's end of the line.

Meanwhile listening in the same room was another member of the team, curious to know why his best friends facial expression had just sunk into a disappointed look. "Well? Come on. Spill the beans Tyson." Max gasped, feeling all these mixed emotions dwelling in his body; excitement, anxiousness and tense. This basically summed up the tension in the atmosphere for everyone, even Rei; who was sitting on the sofa calmly fiddling with his beyblade.

Fixing his crimson eyes on the rival; Kai leaned against the wall which was nearest to the front room exit. He was just as anxious as everyone else to hear the news that Mr Dickinson was soon to announce about the new tournament that was taking place. Yet his heart skipped a beat when Tyson shifted his teddy bear brown eyes into his direction. "What?" The blue haired male spoke dryly.

Gulping some, the capped male dreaded the idea of being in a one-on-one tag team tournament with Kai solely. Sure, they had bonded over the past 4 years, but still, they have their differences still to this day.

"Yeah..okay Mr D Thanks again," With that the world champ hung up the phone as Max was the first one to run towards his best friend eagerly.

"Well!? What did he say Ty?!" He exclaimed, clearly excited for the results. He honestly didn't mind who he was paired up with, but if he had to choose, it would be Tyson.

Nervously playing with the cap on his hat, Tyson sighed, glancing over at a now suspicious looking Kai. _Just why the heck did he keep looking over at him like that?_

"Yeah.. so... Mr D just told me who's paired up with who, within us four."

Suddenly all eyes were on him, attention up and alert, since this was seriously important stuff.

Glancing back at Kai, after he had said that, Tyson smiled anxiously. "Well..Ray and Max are together...and guess what Kai! Me and you are paired up!" He laughed out sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

Blinking a few times and unfolding his broad and toned arms, the Dranzer holder couldn't believe what he just heard_. What would be the point of this tournament when there is no competition? That would be just a waste of time!_ – He thought to himself and growled sounding frustrated. "Why are you so excited about that?" Kai asked Tyson.

The tension in the atmosphere felt like a nuclear bomb had just hit as everyone really didn't know where to put their faces. Max and Rei were delighted about the news, yet they soon forgot about their happiness when they watched the reaction of their team-mates, who were clearly opposites and shouldn't be on the same tag-team as each-other. Not only will it be unfair, but it will be so stressful.

"Come on guys. It will make the tournament so exciting." The blond American interrupted, trying to brighten the mood a little. Yet it didn't help at all. "Kai?"

The dark haired Japanese male then raised an eyebrow to the second best beyblader champion. "Because we are going to be training together. We are an amazing team Kai. That's why I got excited." Tyson then paused and bit his lower lip as he watched the loners facial expression change. It was then clear to him that Kai had other ideas in mind; his face had transformed into a more smug reaction. "You have other plans don't you?"

"What gave you that idea?" The Russian answered sarcastically. "See you around Tyson."

_It was déjà vu all over again and this was the shit part about being the world champion, people only want to rise up against you, even those who you thought were your friends. _"Fine. Who needs you anyways." The Dragoon holder snarled and felt his muscles weaken when that careless comment left his throat. He didn't mean it.

Then within a second, Kai left the room, leaving Tyson and the rest of his new rivals standing there in silence.

After a few moments, Rei had decided to finally break the silence with a small smile on his handsome face. "This will be interesting. I'd like to see how this plays out for them both."

Max chuckled, as he shook his head of blond hair before giving a small playful grin. "Hopefully they won't kill each other in the process."

* * *

**Authors Note:** This is a story I have co-written with a very good friend of mine **VRedhead**. Please let us know what you think as we have so much planned for this fun story of ours ;).  
By the way, if most of you are wondering how we decided on '_who's profile to post the story on_' – Varunee flipped a coin haha. xD.

**Disclaimer: We do not own beyblade and understand the terms and conditions!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey. You leave this kid alone punk!"

Raising a brow at the unknown female's voice, curiosity began to get the best of him. This for a moment helped him forget about his team-mate who he was searching for. For the moment at least, that is.

Deciding to follow the source of the voice, the dark haired male followed the voice, and he can make out a faint buzzing sound. _Sounds like a beyblade _- The world champ thought to himself, getting more and more interested now.

Finally arriving at the scene, Tyson looked on in surprise, and with more interest, as he witnessed a little boy, what seemed to be of him standing behind a blonde girl, that looked to be around his age. And what got him more impressed was that she was blading a not-so-nice looking jerk.

"You are really starting to piss me off!" The aggressive bully stated and clenched his fists tightly. "I will not lose to a girl!"

A giggle escaped the females peached lips as she focused her chestnut brown eyes on the opponent who had the facial expression of a constipated man. "What you gonna do? Come take my lunch money? If I win mate you are giving me your wallet." The blonde winked and unfolded her broad arms. "Voltz. Finish him off." Then within the blink of an eye, her beyblade began to flare out electric energy all around the small beyblade dome in the park and shocked his blade.

Resulting in his blade flying out the dish.

"I wouldn't touch that. It might give you a shock." Pearl mumbled and raised her hand up in the air to catch hold of her beyblade in the palm of her hands. "No I am being serious." She gasped, watching the fool walk over to pick up his property.

"AH!"

Everyone in the park then began to giggle and cheer at their victorious winner. "Give the kid his money back like you promised!" A member of the gathering called out.

"And what if I don't?" The shaggy haired bully had snarled out, clearly not intent on giving into a girl. And besides, it's not like she's physically strong, is she? All she did was defeat him in a measly bey-battle. _What else can she do_?

Now the blonde was losing her cool. Twitching some, she was about to go in for the kill now, but had been interrupted by footsteps making themselves known.

"Hey hey. You heard the pretty lady. Give the kid back his wallet." Tyson said, making himself known as the chestnut eyed girl gasped quietly to herself in shock, in realization at how the girl was.

Narrowing his eyes, the bully didn't seem to want to give in though, but his front was slowly starting to falter now, seeing that he was the only one on his own team, since his apparent 'friends' had scurried away, when seeing what they were up against.

"You heard me kid. Before I teach you a real lesson." The champ had said, there was a cockiness in his tone, but overall he was dead on serious.

Feeling beads of sweat dripping down the side of his face, the young bully had dropped the Pokémon wallet before scurrying off without sparring a single word, yet alone an apology.

Watching the little boy pick up what was rightfully his, Tyson turned towards the surprised blonde with a grin. "It looked like you needed some help. The name's Tyson. But I'm sure you know that by now."

"My name is Pearl." The broad blonde mumbled and cracked a weak smile. "If it wasn't for you I'd have probably snapped that puff into two." She winked and watched the young boy run over to his friends all cheerful. It brought so much pride into her big heart to know that justice had been served. She loved kids. "What brings you around here then champ?" Yes she was a little star-struck about the fact a 'sport celebrity' had approached her, but Pearl kept her poker face.

Grinning some, the male can see how 'star struck' she truly was now. It brought that familiar feeling of arrogance to the world champ as he grinned smugly. "It seems like I'm already known." He had stated casually, but knew that he was more than just 'known'.

Suddenly, he had a good, but an almost stupid idea came into his head. Briefly thinking of a certain Russian blader, Tyson grinned faintly, going with the crazy idea he had in mind. Tyson always did think with his heart than with his head.

"So you seem to have a few beyblading skills..."

* * *

Wondering the Bey-City streets with his hands dug well into his baggy blue trouser pockets, the blue haired Russian began to sink into deep thoughts that were running through his selfish and stubborn mind; blanking out the world around him for a short while. _Why the fuck would the BBA even think that was going to work? And why Tyson? Aren't they wise enough to figure out what's going to happen judging by what happened last season_?

Only time would tell, but it was clear that this beyblader wasn't going to follow their rules. Until whilst walking, he kicked a stone that was along the path and paused to watch it trickle along the ground. It stopped at a scene which suddenly caught Kai's attention. There was a red haired woman and a broad brunette male arguing with each other on the neighbourhood streets. O_o;

"I could have went out with any girl on this planet. Yet I picked the most spoilt one!" He snapped at the curvy female. "Why the fuck wont you take me back?!"

"Why?! Because you're such a prick and a stupid jerk that's why!" The dark skinned girl snapped back, clenching her small fists as the bangles around her small wrists, having to actually tip-toe some to the taller male; considering that she was a mere height of 5'2.

"How am I the jerk when YOU'RE the one that dumped me."

Scoffing some, brown fingers ran themselves through long artificially coloured curls as the girl rolled her dark chocolate specs."Really now. After seeing you all over girls 24/7? You should be surprised I didn't stick it out this long you stupid bastard."

Growling some, the male wouldn't have at it. No way was he letting her go. Abruptly grabbing her wrist, the girl had let out a startled cry, when he had painfully gripped onto her wrist.

"H-Hey! Leggo!" Thinking fast, the only thing that she could think of in her head, was what she had went with.

And that's when he felt a pair of teeth sinking themselves desperately into his arm. The one that had been gripping her hand.

Feeling his crimson eyes widen with shock, he then snapped out of his stunned phase and shrug it off. As much as it was boring enough to move on like nothing happened. It wasn't pleasant to watch a larger male take advantage of a woman, so for that reason, the Dranzer holder then approached the couple and tapped the broad male on the arm. Kai was a little shorter than this masculine brunette, but that didn't bother him.

"Huh?" The ex-boyfriend then paused and glanced over his shoulder, to feel his face drop. "No way."

"For dignities sake. Just let go of the girl before I have to force myself to do something about this." The Russian spoke coldly and shifted his eyes over to the red haired girl. "What are you doing?"

Glancing up, dark brown eyes looked on feeling embarrassed, since another person had witnessed her in such a strange situation. Of course, when seeing her latched onto a mans' arm by her mouth like a Pitbull, one would be rather embarrassed. But also, she felt a strange sense of relief as well, since in case she wasn't able to handle her troublesome ex alone, she always had help. And it seemed to be that this lovely young gentleman wanted to actually help.

Blushing from his incredibly handsome features, he actually looked familiar now that you thought about it...Pulling away, but not before sinking her teeth in more into the ass-hole's flesh for the hell of it, she had pulled away rather flustered. "Trying to get this fucking prick to leave me alone, that's what." She had muttered out like it was obvious, yet the embarrassment was still in her voice. Boy she had a sailor's mouth it seemed, huh.

"Me?! You little lying cow Varunee!"

A sigh left the Hiwatari's throat as he then without any effort, grabbed the male by his t-shirt and dragged him away from the girl. "You go that way and you fuck off that way. Is that too hard?" He hissed and rubbed his forehead with annoyance. "I got better things to do than interrupt in childish situations like this." Kai concluded before placing his hands back into his pockets again, to then fiddle with his beyblade.

Snapping out of her small daze, the golden brown skinned girl shook her head vigorously, as she started to run towards the male Hiwatari- her saviour.

"W-Wait..! I didn't even get to say thanks..you seriously helped me out there." She had confessed, letting out a small sigh, glancing back at the direction that her so called ex had taken off in, after the Dranzer holder had pushed him off in that direction.

"Oh I bet you'd like to thank me." Kai replied and rolled his eyes. It was all just one thing after another right now and his main concern was to find a suitable beyblader. But that's when it hit him. "How good are you at beyblading? I am looking for a match."


End file.
